


Dress Up

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Insults, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: A simple game of dress up leads Junko to a startling realization.





	Dress Up

Junko huffed in annoyance as Mukuro looked at outfits that would never look good on her. She hated her mother for making her take Mukuro to one of her shoots. Mukuro simply did not fit in with this kind of environment. It was like putting a farmer with a bunch of bikini models. She stuck out with her plain-looks and her rugged boyish muscles. Junko scowled and crossed her arms. It was so unfair that someone as pretty as her had to be dragged down slightly by her sister sticking to her. It meant she had to be twice as pretty to really compensate, which was an easy task for her, but still. 

At the very least, Mukuro seemed as miserable as she did. Mukuro had never been as interested in make up or fashion as Junko had been, and she had a sort of listlessness in her expression as she flipped through the articles, pressing them up to herself to look in the mirror. Junko couldn’t really believe it. Her sister was surrounded by some of the chicest clothes in the industry right now, and she was probably wishing she was outside rolling around in some trench or sleeping in a tree or something dumb like that. Junko would never understand. 

But thankfully for the both of them, Junko wasn’t going to let the both of them sit there bored forever. She had already done most of her shoot, and according to her manager, she wouldn’t be needed for a good amount of time yet. So, she might as well goof around. 

“Mukuro, we are going to make you actually look pretty!” Junko declared authoritatively. 

Mukuro didn’t seem nearly as excited by the idea. Voice teetering on a whine, she said, “Junko-chan, you know I don’t like getting dressed up-”

“Too bad,” Junko huffed, marching over and pulling her sister over to the rack she wanted her at, “I want to test out my fashion skills. If I could make an ugly pig like you look pretty, then I truly am the Super High School Level Fashionista.” 

Mukuro looked hurt, but she was smart enough not to say anything. Instead, she just said, “Yes, Junko-chan.” 

Junko grinned. She scanned the rack, before something caught her eye. Her grin turning a tad wicked, she said, “See, Mukuro, you might have actual potential if you just tried to look more like me!” Then, before Mukuro could really react, Junko smacked a blonde wig on the other girl’s head, trying to force it on. 

Mukuro managed to wiggle away, the wig considerably more mussed up than it had been before the debacle. But thankfully, Mukuro got the point Junko was trying to make and fixed the wig up a bit, before putting it on properly. 

Junko had meant to put the wig on as a joke, to make fun of Mukuro some more… but she was actually surprised by the result. The wig was still messy, and portrayed more straight hair than her waves, but… she was actually shocked at how Mukuro looked. She used to despise when people said that she and Mukuro looked alike. She considered herself considerably prettier than her sister, especially since she actually gave a damn about her appearance. Besides, she didn’t see it. Mukuro had inky-black hair which she kept in this boyish cut, and big muscles and freckles all over her body… she didn’t see how they looked anything alike and just assumed those who claimed they did were just subtly insulting her. 

But with the wig on, she was beginning to see the similarities. She was still prettier of course, but they had the same colored eyes, the same face shape, a similar height, and more. With some actual work, she really could make Mukuro look like her. 

Her mind whirled with possibilities. 

Mukuro looked at her almost shyly, saying, “Uh… do I look okay in this?”

Junko snapped back to attention, saying, “To be honest, anything I do would be an improvement from the original, Mukuro.” She then snickered at the saddened look her sister gave.

However, Junko kept that bit of information in the back of her mind.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Junko and Mukuro! 
> 
> For those who don't know, Junko is one of, if not, my favorite DR characters. She just kind of rocked my world when I first saw her and I dug her energy and her design. And I really enjoy her sister as well and feel extremely bad for her, despite her being just as bitchy in a lot of ways (I also seriously need to read Dangan Ronpa: IT) . I wanted to give something dedicated to them. 
> 
> This is also a rewrite of an old fic of mine, so if you saw the original... uhh... throwback? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and as always, critique is wanted! Have an amazing day!


End file.
